The Demon of Arendelle
by Wingman1995
Summary: When Yakumo, the son of Yusuke and Keiko, gets sucked into Arendelle by Itsuki, he would have never guessed the impact it would have on his life. But in order to live in peace he has to hide his demon side, something that becomes harder and harder as old enemies from both worlds show up and wreak havoc. ElsaXOC


In a pseudo space between worlds, a teal haired man was watching two men ferociously fight each other. One of the fighters was a tall man with tan skin and had an ovoid jewel in his forehead. His black hair was short and well kept with a single bang arching over his forehead. He was wearing black clothes with white gantlets and white boots. On his chest was a piece of blue armor that spread to his shoulders where it spread out.** (A/N: Sensui's offensive armor)** He fought mainly with kicks that were powerful enough to destroy A-class demons.

His opponent was a man of average height for a 23 year old. He was dressed in a red traditional Chinese martial arts outfit. His black hair reached just past his shoulders with two bangs framing his young face. The right side of his face had a long scar that started just above his eye and went all the way to his jaw line, showing the teeth. His face left side was covered in a burn caused scar. **(A/N: Like Mello from Death Note)** He fought with a mix of styles he had observed in his life.

The man with the ovoid jewel was Shinobu Sensui, a man who had been given a second chance at life under the condition that he lived in the pseudo space. His opponent's name was Yakumo Urameshi, son of the Mazoku Yusuke Urameshi and the human Keiko Yukimura.

Yakumo was training for the upcoming Makai tournament which decides the next ruler over the demon world for three years. His father and his many demon friends would participate and his hope was to finally defeat his father.

* * *

"That's enough training Yakumo." Sensui said, stopping the younger one of them in the middle of his punch, mere millimeters from his face. Yakumo jumped backwards, putting some distance between the two fighters, before entering a more relaxed stance. Sensui smiled at how the young half Mazoku still kept his guard up. "You've come a long way in your fighting Yakumo. I've never heard about anyone mastering Resshuken in such a short amount of time." Yakumo put his right hand as a fist in his left one and bowed to the older of the two before looking up and speaking.

"It's all thanks to your hard training Master Sensui. Thanks to you, I might finally be able to defeat my father." Sensui's smile grew into a warm one before looking over at the teal haired man.

"Itsuki, it's time for our guest to go home. Open a portal to the human world." The teal haired man, now identified as Itsuki, nodded his head and opened a portal to the human world on the ground behind Yakumo. But before he could jump down, Sensui spoke up about something that had been bothering him ever since he met the young and powerful half demon.

"Just why don't you want to use your full power? You could easily rule the demon and human world if you did." Yakumo looked at Sensui before smiling an understanding smile.

"I get what you mean Master. And I could indeed do that but, using that power might bring me to a point of no return in terms of my demon half. I want to one day be the one who saves the world. Not the one it needs to be saved from. Goodbye and thank you." With those words, Yakumo jumped into the portal right before Itsuki closed it.

* * *

As he was falling in the portal that would take him home, his thoughts wandered to the people that would greet him.

"Mom is sure to be there to give me an earful for being gone for so long. Hiei and dad, if he's not on some case, are sure to ask me how much stronger I've become. Master Kurama is sure to ask me if Sensui tried to brainwash me and perform some weird tests. Uncle Kuwabara and Aunt Yukina might just be the only ones who will greet me before any questions." His thoughts then wandered to another person, a female half demon that was just two years older than him. "I wonder if Setsuno will be there. We did break up one month before I left." He was so deep in thought, that he didn't notice how the tunnel he was in began to flicker. And just as he did, his vision went dark.

* * *

When Yakumo woke up, he was in a dark room. The first thing he noticed was the feeling of cold metal on his wrists. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he noticed that he was in a stone room like the ones they had in medieval European castles. There were no windows letting sunlight in but thankfully his demon powers combined with his training made it possible for him to see relatively well. Studying the room, he found that the only way out was through a thick metal door. When he tried to move his arms, he found them in shackles connected to the wall by thick metal chains. Yakumo let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the wall.

"Great, just great. Somehow, Itsuki must have thought it would be funny to put me in the Tower of London." After a few minutes of him trying to figure out why he was in shackles he heard footsteps and several people talking. Using his powers to enhance his hearing, he could make out that there were 6 people with 5 being male. Even if the words were hard for him to hear because of fatigue there were a few sentences he could make out somewhat well.

"You can't deny the timing your Highness. He could be a spy from Weselton or God forbid, the Southern Isles. The messages should have reached the kingdoms shortly after the Great Thaw. And that was just three weeks ago. If he can't prove himself as an ally he will be executed by my hand."

When Yakumo heard the male mention execution and the footsteps getting closer, his mind went into overdrive. When the people were just outside his cell, he released some of his spirit energy. The effects were immediate. His normally brown eyes started to glow a pure blue color and his hair started to wave as if there were a constant breeze. The effects weren't just visible. The overwhelming power he was sending out gets picked up by the soul of any living being and causes them to feel fear to the point where they would sooner kill themselves then come near him.

"Is there a reason why you won't open the door captain?" the female said, shocking Yakumo to the point where he almost lost control of his power. After instantly regaining control he tried to figure out why his powers weren't having an effect on the woman.

The door opened and when Yakumo saw the female his powers died down. Standing in the middle of a group of men dressed in armor was the most beautiful woman he had seen in his live. Her pale, slender form was clad in a blue dress and her blond hair was in a braid that went over one of her shoulders.

The blond ruler studied the man in front of her. To say that he looked different was an understatement. His clothing was unlike anything she had seen and his brown eyes had more of a fold then any citizen of her country. His face was scarred and burnt. All in all, she realized he would stick out to much to be a spy. Having come to that conclusion, she put on a warm smile and greeted the man.

"Greetings stranger, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Who are you and from where do you hail from?" Yakumo studied the woman in front of him. Even though his spirit energy hadn't worked on her, he still didn't sense any real spirit power from her. After taking a deep breath he greeted the ruling body of the land he was in.

"My name is Yakumo Urameshi of Japan. It is an honor that you would visit me in this cell you Highness." The last part was said with such venom it made Elsa recoil and her guards tense up. "Now, I demand to know why I'm in here. And why exactly is it a policy to execute the ones who have committed no crime in your land?"

Yakumo's disrespect towards the queen sent the captain into a blinding rage. He charged at the chained man and started kicking him with his steel boots.

"Learn some damn respect slant-eye! The queen honors you with her presence and even speaks to you! Show respect before I-"The soldiers and queen watched as the captain froze up midsentence. The sole of his foot was covering Yakumo's left eye but as soon as the captain looked into the right one, he was met with a gaze filled with barely controlled anger.

"Remove your foot from me this instant, Man-spawn." Everyone in the cell tensed up at the near-demonic tone of Yakumo's voice."I am Yakumo Urameshi, son of Yusuke Urameshi, the sixth ruler of Makai." The captain slowly removed his foot. Ever since he became a soldier 24 years prior, he had never been in anything more serious than bar fights. Yakumo on the other hand had fought against demons most of his life. After a few seconds of silence, Elsa walked up to the captain.

"Captain, release him." The captain looked at the young queen with shock. "When looking at him do you really think that he could be a spy? Doesn't he stick out a bit too much?" The captain looked at Yakumo and back at Elsa, then back to Yakumo and then back to Elsa again. After the captain had looked back and forth a few more times Yakumo let out a deep sigh.

"*Sigh*. I really didn't want to do this but you're taking too long for my taste." Yakumo tensed his muscles and started pulling the chains forward. Everyone in the cell looked in amazement and fear as he pulled the chains straight of the wall. All the soldiers drew their swords as Yakumo stood up and pulled the cuffs of his wrists and started to rub them to get the circulation going. He finally started to analyze the clothing of the people around him._ "They wear European armor and use swords. Did Itsuki send me back in time?"_

Yakumo's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone shaking in his armor. He looked at the captain and saw him pointing a sword at him. The captain jumped at Yakumo, intending to drive the sword into him. But in the split second it took him, Yakumo brought his arm back and slapped the sword with the back of his hand, breaking it into several small fragments. As everyone in the cell stared in amazement at the feat, Yakumo closed his hand into a fist and threw a left hook to the captain's head, sending him flying headfirst into the wall.

The fear the guards felt only grew with that and Yakumo got ready to have to fight his way out. But his mental preparations were pointless as Elsa raised her hand and spoke with the most authority she had ever used.

"Stand down, all of you! You will not attack this man!" The guards looked at the queen like she had lost her mind. And Elsa was also questioning defending the stranger who just knocked the captain of the royal guard through a stone wall. But something in his eyes made her believe that he wasn't going to cause her or Arendelle any harm. And after a few tension filled seconds, the guards lowered their weapons and Yakumo exited his hostile stands. Elsa took a deep breath before turning to address Yakumo.

"I apologize for my captain's behavior, Yakumo of… is it Makai or Japan?" Yakumo simply continued to look at Elsa, having a problem believing that a woman as beautiful as her would address him so formally and casually at the same time. After he had stared at her for a few seconds, one of the guards went up to him.

"Sir, you're staring is making some of us guards worry about the queen's safety with you. Could you stop?" The guard said with fear clear in his voice. He didn't want to risk angering the man he had just seen tear chains right of a wall, break a sword into small fragments and knock the captain of the royal guard into a wall. Yakumo looked at the guard, making him flinch, before turning back to Elsa.

"Just Yakumo will do fine. Now, where am I?" He asked. Elsa merely smiled at him, making a small, barely noticeable, blush appear on his face.

"You're in the kingdom of Arendelle." Yakumo wrecked his brain trying to figure out if Arendelle had ever existed. After a while of thinking, he felt an intense headache come on. He grabbed his head and Elsa looked at him with worry clear on her face. "Perhaps talking in here isn't the best of ideas." She said before extending her hand to him. Yakumo unconsciously took her hand and she proceeded to lead him out of the dungeon. Once they were outside, Yakumo realized he was holding her hand and pulled back. Elsa looked at him and smiled when she saw the small blush on his cheeks.

* * *

Yakumo studied his surroundings. He was standing in the castle courtyard and there were people walking around, performing various tasks. Then he saw an older man, probably in his late 60s with a long grey beard, training some guards. The man suddenly threw a dagger at Yakumo which he caught. Elsa stared in horror before she turned to the old man and yelled at him.

"Henrik! What are you thinking?! You could have killed someone!" Henrik turned at a dime and bowed while Elsa marched over with Yakumo following her. Henrik rose from his bow and smiled at the queen. His grey hair was wet from sweat and his face had plenty of wrinkles.

"Ah, Elsa, how are you?" Elsa frowned at Henrik.

"Fine, but you could have seriously hurt someone!" Henrik simply kept smiling.

"What did you say little Elsa? My hearing isn't what it used to be." He said and stretched his body towards them while holding his hands to his ears. The guards laughed and Yakumo couldn't resist smiling at the older man's antics.

"Don't joke around Henrik. Your hearing is just fine; otherwise, I would have to retire you."

"Oh! I could have seriously hurt someone! Yes, now I hear you!" The guards burst out in even more laughter and Yakumo covered his mouth to suppress his own laughter. Elsa smiled and shook her head. "But seriously, I don't believe there was ever any danger." Elsa quirked an eyebrow and Henrik smiled at her. "You have such a powerful warrior next to you." Elsa looked at Henrik with confusion clear on her face. He in turn looked at Yakumo who had managed to recover from the laughing. Elsa followed Henrik's eyes and smiled at Yakumo when she remembered how he had caught the dagger.

"What's your name, son?" Henrik asked. Yakumo smiled at the older man, finding him easy to be around.

"Yakumo Urameshi, sir." Henrik laughed a deep laugh.

"Just Henrik is good, you're not a soldier." Elsa smiled at how the young and old man got along. "Tell me Yakumo, how are you getting home?" Yakumo smiled lopsided at Henrik.

"I don't know. I don't even know exactly how I ended up here." Henrik rubbed his chin in though.

"So you don't know how you ended up here, and you don't know how to get home." Yakumo nodded his head and Henrik smiled.

"So until you can get home, how about working as a guard." Yakumo and Elsa's eyes went wide. "You've got nice reflexes and I can tell that you're stronger than you look." Yakumo looked at Henrik before smiling.

"You're just doing that to keep a close eye on me, aren't you?" Henrik's smile grew.

"Naturally." Yakumo chuckled before giving Henrik his answer.

"I don't have a chose, do I?"


End file.
